supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kano
How Kano joined the Tourney As a mercenary and leader of the international crime cartel known as the Black Dragon, he rises beyond the level of mere brutality and aggression by also being sly and cunning. It was through his resourcefulness that he convinced Shao Kahn to spare his life, and it was through ruthless ambition that he later ascended to position of general of Outworld's armies. Originally from Australia, Kano is highly opportunistic and incredibly selfish, eager to betray others even if it be his own allies, usually for financial gain. One of the more notable features of Kano is his facetious and twisted sense of humour, almost always making light of most circumstances. He combines the features of a cowardly minion, a lone survivor, a crazed madman, and a ruthless commander. His actions have made him the archenemy of Sonya Blade who has developed an obsession over finding and bringing Kano to justice. A portion of Kano's face is covered with a metal plate, (in his more recent appearances this has been changed to cybernetic upgrades) the result of a disfiguring injury he sustained at the hands of Major Jackson Briggs prior to the events of the series, with the plated eye being a glowing red orb capable of emitting laser beams. After Shinnok's defeat, Kano manages to escape U.S. custody, killing a guard on the way to jail. While getting his gang together, he learns that MI6 has trained a little monster, Zoe to capture him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Spins his butterfly knife around. After the announcer calls his name Kano swings his knife as the camera zooms then glows his optical laser eye implant saying "What your game?" Special Moves Blade Throw (Neutral) Kano throws one of his butterfly knives at his opponent. Kano Ball (Side) Kano curls into a ball and flies at his opponent. Hits twice if close enough. Upwards Kanoball (Up) Kano aims his Kanoball upwards to an aerial opponent. Hits twice if close enough. Choke (Down) Kano simply grabs and throttles the opponent violently, making them kneel helplessly and laughing hysterically as he does so. He then kicks the opponent away with a knee to the face. Lacerator (Hyper Smash) Based on his Mortal Kombat X X-Ray move. Kano slashes his opponent with an elbow spike, turning them around. After that he stabs his knife into the abdomen of his opponent and diagonally slices the opponent's ribcage in half, exposing the organs. He then grabs the opponent behind the neck and thrusts them upwards, breaking their spine. Head Case (Final Smash) Based on his first Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Kano draws one of his knives and slashes open the opponent's stomach, causing their intestines to spill out onto the ground. As the victim drops backwards, Kano catches them from behind, hoists them up in front of him and proceeds to burn through their head with his eye laser, leaving a huge, smoldering hole through it their head. Victory Animations #Kano stands straight saying "Heh, nothing perosnal, mate." then spins his knife and starts to shave his beard with his knife. #*Kano stands straight saying "Special Forces? Hmph!" then spins his knife and starts to shave his beard with his knife. (Cassie Cage victories only) #*Kano stands straight saying "Oh, I missed ya, luv!" then spins his knife and starts to shave his beard with his knife. (Sonya victories only) #Kano spits at the ground, wipes his mouth then moves his right thumb across his neck and says "Gotta stay sharp, heh heh!" #*Kano spits at the ground, wipes his mouth then moves his right thumb across his neck and says "Never liked Outworld!" (Erron Black victories only) #Kano pierces his butterfly knives then spreads them and says "No charge!" before sheathing the knives. #*Kano pierces his butterfly knives then spreads them and says "Don't start crying now, Jacqui!" before sheathing the knives. (Jacqui victories only) #*Kano pierces his butterfly knives then spreads them and says "First you, then Jacqui!" before sheathing the knives. (Jax victories only) On-Screen Appearance Kano walks up applying his chest implant then goes into his fighting stance saying "One dead, in a tick!" Special Quotes *Tosser... (When fighting Johnny Cage) *Get your crystal ball fixed. (When fighting Raiden or Ursula) *Like hell you will! (When fighting Liu Kang) *I'll have that rope-spear. (When fighting Scorpion) *My favourite kitchen appliance. (When fighting Sub-Zero) *Tempting, but I'll pass. (When fighting Sonya) *A pair o' lizard skin boots. (When fighting Reptile) *Your Highness... (When fighting Goro) *I'm not scared of a flower. (When fighting Kung Lao or Daisy) *Let's make some memories. (When fighting Kitana) *So how's the family, Briggs? (When fighting Jax) *Sorry, no refunds. (When fighting Mileena) *Perhaps... a bit. (When fighting Ermac) *You could use a friend like me. (when fighting Shinnok) *Let's tussle you a bit! (When fighting Tanya or Will Turner) *I'm here to kill you so...both. (When fighting Quan Chi) *Picked the wrong day, sport. (When fighting Kenshi or Volga) *Gonna cut you ear to ear! (When fighting Cassie Case) *Hello, my lovely. (When fighting D'Vorah or Zoe) *You could join the Black Dragon. (When fighting Erron Black or Wario) *Whatever rubbish bin you call home. (When fighting Ferra and Torr) *S'fine with me. (When fighting Jacqui) *Probably richer than him too. ((When fighting Kotal Kahn) *Look sharp, little man! ((When fighting Kung Jin) *You think so, eh? (when fighting Takeda) *Why don't you hear me out? (When fighting Tremor) Trivia *Kano's normal rival is a female Sesame Street muppet, in his case, Zoe and his second rival is the Pars Marzban Twin-Blade General, Kishward. *Kano shares his English voice actor with Seth, Astaroth, King Enma, Brian Battler, Grim Reaper, Yin-Yarn and Baraggan Louisenbairn. *Kano shares his Japanese voice actor with Han Dang, Nidoking, Goriath, Cactus King, Flying Man, Donquixote Doflamingo and Pinsir. *Kano shares his French voice actor with Thane Krios. *Kano shares his Arabic voice actor with General Donald Morden and Boomer. *Kano shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Larry the Cucumber. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes